User talk:CC-1990
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Confederacy of Independent Systems Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Personal Hello Hello, CC-1990. I've been doing a lot of editing on this wiki since I joined it, and I thought you might like to check out some of the pages I've done and my profile page. All of the pages I've listed under My Favorite Pages are articles that I've contributed to; Fantail-class destroyer and By-Laws of Independent Systems are two pages that I created, and I did some editing to pages like Trench, Whorm Loathsom, Alto Stratus, and most of the Separatist Senators, and a lot of editing to pages like Mina Bonteri and Corporate Alliance. I'm fond of writing Personality and Traits sections for character articles, and I like to give them positive traits whenever I can since I appreciate the CIS so much. My profile page also lists many Separatists that I love, and states my reasons for Mina Bonteri and Merai being the ones I love the most (it has to do with my Christian conscience). If you want to, you can check them out, and maybe leave a message on my talk page to tell me what you think of them. Jagitzlaff, 13:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Im Jep Do Tenko and I will be making a few edits around here. I noticed your name CC-1990 so you must like chones right? I am not trying to advertise this wiki but I just thought you might want to check us out: http://clonetrooper.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Trooper_Wiki. Anyway I hope to edit here somemore, As this looks like a nice wiki. 22:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Memory Delta wiki Do you want to join Memory Delta wiki, my wiki. I need new users on the wiki. Here is the link to my wiki: http://memorydelta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Its a Star Trek fanon wiki.--Typhuss999 (talk) 18:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) NO, then.--Typhuss999 (talk) 23:09, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi can u please help us we made Jurassic world wika can u please help ours its more different please Dinowolf56 (talk) 19:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) What Will you ever come here again and help this wiki?-- 20:56, February 27, 2018 (UTC)